


Dreamland's Dawn || TaoxReader (They/Them)

by AgentLin



Category: EXO, Z.Tao (Musician)
Genre: Demon Deals, Demon Sex, Demons, Gen, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21567910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentLin/pseuds/AgentLin
Summary: One loop hole in a demon contract leads to the journey of a life time.
Relationships: Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Dreamland's Dawn || TaoxReader (They/Them)

You finished lighting the last candle, blowing out the match and sitting down in the circle. You put the book in your lap, reading over the spell, mouthing along hoping you get everything right. When you finished you pulled the bowl closer to you, checking to make sure all the ingredients were present. Now all you needed was one more.

You picked up the knife at your side, cutting across your palm and letting your blood drop into the bowl. As the blood fell you read from the book and suddenly the bowl caught fire. The candles burned brighter and it seemed like a black fog had come out of nowhere into your room. It built up until your vision was completely covered. You shut your eyes, cradling your bleeding hand, hoping everything would be alright.

“Well aren’t you just cute.”

You heard another voice and slowly opened your eyes. The first thing you saw were a pair of black shoes in front of you. You carefully looked up, seeing the person before you, dressed in an all black suit, seeing a smile on their face.

“Did… did it… are you… a demon?”

“Is that not what you summoned?”

“Yes…”

“Congratulations.” They teased, then kneeled down to pinch your cheek. “You did it.”

“So… you’re a demon?”

“Yes, and I was enjoying a film at home when you interrupted.”

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t mean to… I thought you’d be coming from… ya know… Hell.”

“Demons are more modern these days.”

“So you have a home, here on Earth?”

“My real home is in Hell, but yes, I have one here.”

They took the book from your lap, looking through the pages. It seemed to be more interesting than you. Then they looked around the room, seeing the circle you had drawn and the bowl, the contents having been burned to ashes. Their gaze landed on your injured hand which you were cradling. They chuckled and reached over. You didn’t resist, still shocked that you had a demon in front of you.

“I’m impressed, you actually managed to summon me. I haven’t been summoned in centuries.” They examined your injury carefully then dragged a finger along the wound, healing it. “People don’t summon demons anymore.”

“Why?”

“Well, for starters, our books are written in a dead language.”

“Right.”

“How did you manage to read it anyway?”

“A lot of research, took me about a month to figure out the spell.”

“Well, you did good. Only certain books are capable of summoning a demon, and most have been claimed by their owners. Another reason why it’s very uncommon now, and why it’s impressive you did it.”

“Thanks, and thanks for my hand.” You smiled. “So, how does this work? I’m your new master now and you’ll give me whatever I want?”

“No, not until we form a contract.”

“A contract?”

“Yes, you summon a demon and we form a contract. I’ll grant all your wishes, and in ten years I claim your soul.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah, except we don’t do that anymore.”

“What?”

“Rather endless wishes could cause a multitude of problems in this modern age, and demons aren’t really summoned anymore so those contracts stopped long ago, orders from the King really. Now us demons find our own targets and only grant one wish. You’re out of luck love, sorry, but thanks again, I’ve been looking for this book, it’s my last one.”

They stood up and headed for the door. You finally snapped out of your shock and scrambled over, hugging their leg like a child. They looked down at you, confused and amused by your actions.

“Um… would you let me go.”

“No, I summoned you, and I want to form a contract!”

“I told you I don’t-”

“You said you only grant one wish now, that’s pretty much all I want, please! I’m offering you my soul here, and I’ll have you back home soon, promise! Please, pretty please!”

They stared down at you as you begged, a very curious thing they had never seen before. Eventually they sighed.

“How did you find my book?”

“The book? I found it in a library, all the way in the back, it was in storage, the rumor was that it was cursed. The librarian let me have it for free.”

“Of course, it would have taken me another few centuries before I found it. So, in exchange for your help, I’ll form a contract with you.”

“Really?”

“Yes, despite the rules, you did find a loophole. Now would you let me go.”

“Ah, yes, sorry.”

You moved away from them, the embarrassment of your actions settling in. At least you got what you wanted.

“So… where do I sign?”

“I’ll just mark you with my sigil, and that will hurt.”

“Okay… where will you put it?”

“Hm… well, is there anywhere you don’t want it? It’s gonna be like a tattoo.”

“Oh, um… nowhere that would be seen easily. I want to hide it… please.”

“Well, since you asked so nicely. Lift up your shirt.”

“What?”

“Just do it.”

“Um… okay…”

They came over and you pulled your shirt partially up, nervously waiting. They were behind you and knelt down, after a moment you felt their hands trail down your spine, making you shiver. A small chuckle left their lips.

“This is going to hurt.”

You suddenly felt them press their hand between your shoulder blades and you screamed. It felt like you were on fire, a hint of burning flesh in the air. You had been branded, that was really the only way to put it and you took a breath when they moved their hand. You nearly passed out from the pain, falling back into their arms.

“That’s the only pain I will ever cause you. It’ll fade in a few seconds.”

“What about my soul?”

“What about it?”

“When you take it… it won’t hurt?”

“No, I promise.”

They smiled down at you, and it felt reassuring. Being so close to them let you take in just how beautiful they were. Their black hair went well with the suit, it was hard to believe someone like that was a demon, but then again a face like that would certainly work to his benefit. Even though you knew what he was you felt like you could trust him, it was a dangerous face to have.

Once the pain of the mark had faded you went to the bathroom to see it. You had to maneuver around in some weird ways, but you managed to see it. Honestly, it was actually kinda pretty, then you noticed the demon in the mirror. You turned back, getting your shirt down, they were leaning against the door.

“What’s your name?” You asked. “Do you have one?”

“Yes, it’s Tao, and you?”

“Y/n, nice to meet you.”

You held your hand out, offering a smile. He stared at you perplexed, not used to having someone greet him properly. Most of the time he introduced himself to whoever he formed a contract with, rude selfish arrogant people, all too eager to give up their soul for power, or money, or fame. 

It was clear you were quite different, going the extra mile to figure out how to summon a demon. Even begging at ones feet to claim your soul, and to add to it you were so calm, and happy to have formed a contract. He eventually took your hand, finding you to be the most amusing human he has met to date.

“Nice to meet you too.”

♥♥♥♥♥

You cleaned your room as Tao laid on your bed, playing with one of your plushies, the sky slowly turning to night. You were still amazed it had actually worked, you really wanted it too, but there was a high possibility it wouldn’t. Magic wasn’t something that really existed in the world, but now you knew the truth.

“So, what do you want?” Tao asked. “Money? Fame? Love?”

“Not exactly.”

You went over to your nightstand and pulled out a little journal, happily handing it to Tao. He took it cautiously, looking through the pages.

“What is this?”

“My bucket list. Those are all the things I want to do.”

“All this?”

“Yeah. I want to travel the world, go to all those tourist spots, try all kinds of food.” You stopped when you noticed he was staring. “What? Can’t do it?”

“No, no, I can. Just wondering what you want to do first. You could drag this all out over the ye-”

“I want to start as soon as possible! I actually have it all planned out.”

You took the journal from Tao, showing him the last few pages where you had a whole plan laid out. You knew what you wanted to do first and how your vacation would go from there.

“So you want to do one thing after the other?”

“Yup. I want to go on a long, worldwide, vacation.” 

“You know with the way this is planned out, you’ll be done in months, you have ten years.”

“That’s all I want though, like I said, one wish remember. When I’m done you can go back to your own life and then come collect my soul when the time comes.”

“If you say so, but I gotta ask, why do you need me?”

“Huh?”

“You have all this planned out, why not just go yourself? Save up the money and enjoy, no need to give up your soul.”

“I’d never be able to save up enough money to truly enjoy my vacation to the fullest, but with you I can have all the luxury in the world. My soul seems like a small price to pay honestly.”

“Small to you, but souls are very valuable to us.”

“Really? So tell me.” You sat down on the bed. “What are you going to do with my soul?”

“It just adds to my power, the more souls one has the stronger one is.”

“But what happens to me? My… personality?”

“It doesn’t matter, it’s like you go into a void of nothingness and you’ll just forget who you were, and one day I’ll use you up and poof, you’re gone forever.”

“Wow, so then, there’s a Heaven and Hell right?”

“Yes, but you’re not going to either one. When you die I’ll be there to take your soul, not some reaper.”

“Wait, reapers are real? What else exists?”

“Just demons, reapers and angels, nothing else.”

“Angels?”

“They don’t come to Earth, only under special circumstances, which is like never. So they just stay up above and guard Heaven. Only some demons and reapers really roam the planet.”

“So you demons make deals and condemn souls, and reapers collect those you haven’t claimed?”

“Pretty much, they know when to collect a soul, but now that I’ve marked you, you’re off their list.”

“Interesting, the world is so much bigger than I thought. How old are you anyway?”

“Old.”

“Right… my bad. How about I just pack my bag and we can start! Oh, I should make it official.”

“What?”

“Tao, I wish to complete everything on my bucket list in a luxurious all expense paid trip!”

He stared at you for a while. Your hands were thrown out to the sides and you had a huge smile on your face. He looked down at your jounral, seeing everything you wanted to do, still very perplexed over the situation, but he smirked.

“Alright, pack your bag, I’ll get you a limo to the airport and we can get to our first travel destination via private jet.”

“Really! Fuck yeah!”

Tao still had a smile on his face which quickly faltered as you grabbed him and shoved him out of your room.

“Hey! What are you-”

“I gotta change and pack, and you gotta do whatever it is you do to grant wishes. I’ll be out in a bit okay, thanks.”

Tao just stood there when the door slammed shut behind him, frozen in place. He couldn’t believe a human just kicked him out like that, being treated that way was a first for him. His gaze fell back on the door, he had made a contract with a peculiar human indeed. He chuckled and roamed around the small apartment, it was a rather nice place, one you seemed so eager to leave behind.

He went over to a window, looking out at the town you live in. It was definitely far from his place, but quiet and peaceful. After a while you came out, bouncing with joy, and a backpack in hand. Tao couldn’t hold back a smile.

“You seem ready.”

“Yup, so where’s the limo?”

“Here.”

Tao snapped his fingers, and then you heard a car honking. You rushed over to the window, seeing a limo down below, the driver waving up at you. You jumped with joy, grabbing Tao’s hand and rushing down, door already open for you. You had never been in a limo before so you were so excited. Tao gave the driver instructions before going in.

“Want a drink?”

“Huh? Oh no, I don’t drink alcohol.”

“Then pop.”

Tao snapped his fingers and opened the mini fridge revealing cans of soda, bottles of water and juice boxes. You couldn’t help but laugh, grabbing some water. 

“Can you really do anything?”

“Are you doubting me?”

“No, just curious if you could like go back in time, or create world peace.”

“I can, and that’s why we don’t grant wishes to goody goody people. The angels would get pissed if we interfere with the world on such a grand scale.”

“So that’s why no more unlimited wishes.”

“Precisely. Besides, that way I can have more than one contract at a time.”

“Oh, so how many contracts do you have right now?”

“I’m not telling.”

“Fine. Maybe you can tell me later.”

“Maybe.”

When you got to the airport you were driven right up to the jet. You excited got out of the limo, Tao following you with your bag in hand.

“Is this what a private jet looks like? It’s awesome. Where did you get it?”

“It’s mine.”

“Wait what? It is?”

“And so was the limo.”

“Wow, you must be hella rich.”

“I don’t advertise it. The flight is rather long so maybe you should get some sleep.”

“What? I’m way too excited to sleep.”

“You’re going to get bored.”

“You can keep me company.”

“I doubt you want mine, besides time will go faster for you. I can help if necessary.”

“What?”

“I can get you something to help you sleep.”

“Oh… fine, but I have one question.”

“Yes.”

“Why the private jet?”

“Huh?”

“You can teleport wherever you want can’t you?”

“Yes.”

“So why do you need a jet, or limo? And why let me use it when you could just snap your fingers and save us the trip.”

Tao scoffed. “These things are just toys for me, and I do use them on occasion, usually during the first few days of a contract. Besides, I don’t like teleporting with someone.”

“Alright then, so how-”

Tao had walked over to you and pressed his palm to your head. You immediately fell asleep, falling back but he held you in his arms. He stared at you for a moment before sitting you down and getting you ready, at that point the limo driver got onto the jet, apparently also the pilot. Tao snapped his fingers and the limo disappeared.

“I see you already knocked them out.”

“They needed sleep, save up their energy for day one of this vacation.”

“Strangest request you’ve had isn’t it.”

“I’m quite sure I won’t ever have a contract like this again.”

“Then do enjoy it.”

“Sehun.”

“I’m just saying, maybe it’ll be nice to enjoy the world with someone.”

“Get us in the air, or have you forgotten how to fly?”

“If I did you’d fire me on the spot.”

“Maybe.”

♥♥♥♥♥

“Y/n.”

You whined, slowly coming back to your senses. When you opened your eyes you looked around, still on the jet, and nothing seemed different.

“What…”

“We’re here.”

You noticed the limo driver exiting the jet with your bag, Tao finishing up a drink. You were still a bit disoriented but you definitely started to wake up, feeling very energized. A cool breeze hit your face when you stepped out, along with the warm sun rays. Another limo, actually it seemed to be the same one was waiting for you.

You didn’t feel like you were somewhere else, but you trusted Tao would prove you wrong soon enough. This time you didn’t talk much, staring out the window like a child, excited to see everything around you. The limo eventually came to a stop in front of a hotel, the driver opening the door for you.

“Here is the five star hotel you will be staying at.” Tao handed you a credit card. “Unlimited funds at your disposal.”

“Let me guess, yours?”

“Yes, so have fun.”

“Wait, you’re not staying?”

“No, it’s your vacation. I’ll pick you up at your final destination and take you home.”

“But-”

“And then I’ll see you in ten years.”

“I…”

Tao smiled and pet your head, making his way back into the limo but you grabbed his arm, holding him back.

“What? Is there something I’m missing?”

“You.”

“What?”

“I want you to stay with me.”

“That’s not part of the deal.”

“I-”

“You wanted a luxurious vacation, here’s the start of it.”

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“For bending the deal a bit.”

“What?”

“Tao, I wish for you to stay and go on this vacation with me.”

“What?”

Tao was speechless but you kept your grip on his arm. You were afraid he’d be mad, although you were in fact well within your contract to make more wishes. He glared at his driver who was holding back his laughter, eventually though he sighed and took the credit card from you and walked towards the hotel. You watched him go before the driver handed you your bag.

“Take care of him.”

“Ah… will do, so are you a demon too?”

“Yes, but not as powerful as him, I’m more of a servant, and he’s an old friend.”

“I see, what’s your name?”

“Sehun.”

“Thanks, I guess I’ll be seeing you later.”

“Yes you will, now go and have fun.”

You smiled and rushed into the hotel, stopping to look around in awe. It was huge and so beautiful. Your eyes eventually found Tao, he was at the front desk talking with the employee in their native language, making jokes and laughing. You made your way over, staying quiet. Tao then noticed you, seeming to finish his conversation and thanking them for their help.

“Let’s go, penthouse suite should do well.”

“Wow.”

You went with him to the elevators, going all the way up. The room was huge and you immediately ran to the window wanting to see the skyline. It was so beautiful and you were so happy to be there.

“This is amazing.”

“Glad you like it. You should get some more sleep, we can start in the morning.”

“I don’t know if I can sleep from all the excitement. How about some sweets first!”

“Fine, I’ll order room service.”

“Yes.”

You set your bag down, exploring the room. It had so many cool perks, you were curious about the price but it didn’t really matter. When you found the bedroom you jumped on the bed, laughing, it was like being in a castle.

“Having fun?” Tao found you. “Food will be up in a bit.”

“Yeah, so this is a one bedroom suite… where will you sleep?”

“With you.”

“What?!”

“Kidding. I don’t sleep remember.”

“Oh yeah, right. Anyway, I’m glad you’re here. It was honestly a bad idea to leave me alone.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I’m in a foreign place, I can’t speak the language, you expect me to find some random tour guide? What if I got mugged or kidnapped? I could of died without you.”

“Well you have an overactive imagination.”

“I’m right and you know it, but I won’t hold it against you. I’m sure you have other places you’d want to be, I just don’t want to be alone for this.”

Tao noticed how upset you were getting merely talking about being alone. He had a contract to fulfill and if he was staying he couldn’t have you frowning.

“How about I cancel room service and we go find some great place to eat.”

“I thought we were gonna start tomorrow?”

“You got the energy now, shame to waste it. You can rest when you burn out.”

You smiled a bit. “That sounds fun.”

“Cool, and we’re buying you new clothes.”

“What?”

“Luxurious vacation remember, you should dress appropriately too.”

You didn’t know anything about fashion or what looks best on you, but Tao did. You spent hours shopping, having things tailor made, Tao practically making sure you had a different outfit for everyday you’d be staying here. The place was beautiful at night, and even if many were sleeping, the streets were very much alive. It was probably early in the afternoon of the next day that Tao got you back to the hotel room.

He helped you get out of your clothes and then you collapsed in bed with a smile on your face. The first part of your vacation was going wonderfully, and you looked forward to the coming days. There wasn’t ever really a sour moment, that is until you got to some of the more fun and extreme things.

♥♥♥♥♥

“I changed my mind.” Tao laughed at you. “I don’t want to bungee jump, so let’s just skip this and-”

“The contract states I am to help you fulfill everything in this journal.” Tao held up the journal and flipped to a page. “It says bungee jump right here, so, you’re doing it.”

“I’m the one in control, if I say-”

“The contract says everything in this journal so…”

“Give me that! I’ll just erase that part and-” The journal suddenly disappeared. “What did you do?!”

“Sent it home, far from you, now, shall we.”

“Tao…”

“Hey.” He knelt down and took your hand. “You said you wanted to do all these things. You’ve made it all the way here, it’d be a shame to back out now. Besides, bungee jumping is dangerous so I’ll be doing it with you.”

“Really?”

“Yes. It’ll be my first time too.”

“You’ve never been bungee jumping?”

“I’ve fallen from higher places than this, but I’m sure it will be fun.” 

You hugged Tao tightly, looking down for a second and immediately regretting it. You hid your face in his shirt, making him laugh again. Tao made you look for the actual jump though, saying if you didn’t he’d make you do it again. You had to admit, the initial jump was terrifying, but as you soared down and then back up you were laughing, a few tears in your eyes. 

“See, I told you it wouldn’t be that bad.”

“Yeah… can we go again?”

“Anything for you.”

That was pretty much how things went in regards to the more dangerous things you wanted to do like skydiving and zip lining, he always did it with you. Over time you could tell that Tao was enjoying himself as well, it seemed like he had also never done the things you wanted to do, despite who knows how many centuries of life.

♥♥♥♥♥

“To the end of the journey of a lifetime.”

There was a restaurant you had saved for the very end, so the two of you would share a final meal there. You held up your wine glass, and Tao held up his.

“To wonderful memories.”

You clinked glasses, reminiscing over all the past activities, and what each of you enjoyed the most. When you got back to the hotel it was past midnight, and you were out sitting on the balcony, looking out at the skyline. Your journal was suddenly in your field of vision, Tao standing behind you.

“I suppose you want this back.”

“Oh, thank you.” You took the journal, flipping through the pages. “I can’t believe I’ve actually done all this.”

“It was quite a lot.”

You hugged your journal. “Thanks. This was really my first everything.”

“What do you mean?” Tao sat down next to you. “Have you never travelled before?”

“No, I was always busy. It’s kinda why I wanted to do it all at once, catch up on lost time.”

“I see. Well, there’s something you haven’t you had your first of.”

“Huh?”

“Y/n… I can tell your a virgin.”

You blushed. “I… why the fuck would you know that?”

“I’m a demon, evil, chaos, impure, but a virgin is pure, so I can tell.”

“Okay… cool… well I am tired and going-”

You quickly got to your feet, refusing to look at Tao. You rushed back into the hotel, or you wanted to, but Tao grabbed your arm before you even stepped off the balcony. You swallowed nervously, he held you as he stood.

“I’m not laughing at you or anything. Don’t understand why many of you humans are so sex crazed for a moment of pleasure. Although I do understand the intimacy one can have in those moments, especially in regards to their first.”

“Tao… what are you…”

“You’ve got ten years you know, plenty of time to find someone and-”

“Only be with them for ten years and then die suddenly?”

“Having an expiration date is motivation-”

“And it’d also blind me and rush me into any good relationship I end up in.”

“You saying this contract ruined your life?”

“No, this was my choice. What I mean is that it’s going to be hard for me to make meaningful relationships cause of the time I have left.”

“That shouldn’t discourage you from trying though.”

“I suppose.” You looked back at Tao for a second then took his hand. “You could always…”

“What?”

“It’d be… unique if my first was with a demon.”

“You want me to-”

“You don’t have to, this isn’t an order or anything…”

“Hm.” He gently caressed your cheek. “I’d be lying if I said I didn’t like you. It’d be interesting to do such a thing with someone like you, but we don’t have to.”

“I want to… and it’d also be way cooler to do it in a five star hotel than my little home.”

“Should I light some candles then?”

You chuckled. “I don’t know, I’ve never done this before remember.”

“Right. Give me… thirty minutes and I’ll make this night unforgettable.”

♥♥♥♥♥

Tao watched you sleep, no doubt having exhausted you from the night’s special activities. You had enjoyed it, that was clear, and by tomorrow’s end you’d be back home. He quietly got out of bed, grabbing a drink and standing out on the balcony, morning sunlight peeking over the horizon. When he took on this contract he never thought it would end in such a way.

“Now what?”

Sehun appeared next to Tao, he had been called earlier, being told the vacation was at its end. He had stopped by throughout the trip, getting you from one place to another, and now for the last pickup. He knew you were sleeping, and had a pretty good idea what just went down given the certain scent in the air, even if it was very minor.

“We take them home.” Tao took a sip of his drink. “And then I’ll see them in ten years.”

“Is that what you want though?”

“What?”

“I pop in every couple days, I’ve seen you change on this trip, the way you look at them. You’ve grown to care for them.”

“Doesn’t change the fact I’m a demon. I doubt they want me to stay for what’s left of their life.”

“Humans are unpredictable, y/n’s a testament to that, you can’t be sure unless you ask.”

“They might say yes out of fright.”

“Since when has y/n been afraid of you? Didn’t you say they hugged your leg, a demon leg, and begged for a contract?”

Tao scoffed. “That they did.”

“Gotta try, it won’t hurt. Unless they throw holy water at you.”

“They might actually have some of that.”

“Then be careful.”

♥♥♥♥♥

“Morning.”

When you woke up you were a bit surprised to see Sehun, but happy nonetheless. Although it was certainly a reminder that the vacation was over. You were sad for a moment but then saw Tao and you remembered all the fun adventures you had together. The flight home was quiet like before, that is Tao made you sleep again, not so much worry about jet lag that way.

By the time you got home it was rather dark out. You didn’t keep anything of the clothes you bought, telling Tao to donate it or something. He found it strange but he did as you asked. You returned home with the same bag and a bunch of good memories. You happily collapsed in your bed, your room looking just as you left it, like nothing happened, you couldn’t help but giggle.

“Happy to be home then?”

“Yeah. It’s nice.”

“Well…”

“This is it then…” You sat up. “I suppose you’ll be going now. Sorry.”

“For what?”

“I did say I wouldn’t take up too much of your time… and that I would only make one wish.”

“You’re fine, I had fun as well.”

“Then… I’ll see you in ten years?”

“That is the deal.”

“Yeah… but don’t be a stranger. You’re always welcome here.”

“Thank you. Have a good night.”

“You too.”

Tao playfully bowed to you before disappearing. You smiled sadly, sitting quietly before heading over to the bathroom and looking into the cabinet. You grabbed your meds, staring at the bottle. It really had been a wonderful time. You took more than recommended and a few other things, then tucked yourself into bed. You gazed up at the sky before closing your eyes.

♥♥♥♥♥

“So you didn’t ask?”

“Shut up.”

“I told you.”

“It would have been weird.”

“Says you. I heard them, they told you to come by, might be their shy way of asking you to stay.”

“Fine, how about I go visit them in like a week, see how things are.”

“Ah, go slow, yeah that works, got ten years after all.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

After leaving your place Tao went back home, Sehun around, picking up somethings that he had left. While Tao had been travelling the little demon had been house sitting, so the place was a little messy. Tao went to the bedroom, out on his own balcony, looking up at the sky, the same sky you were sleeping under. It was peaceful until he felt that something was wrong.

It took him a moment to realize the problem and then disappeared from his home. He was back in your room, looking around, his eyes landing on you in bed. He knelt down and shook you but got no response. He got more frantic with his movements but there was no response. Despite his power he wasn’t quite sure what was wrong, moreso he wasn’t sure what to do since he had never been in such a situation. In the end he decided to rush you to the hospital.

Doctors gave him an answer then, attempted overdose. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing and he couldn’t understand it either. After everything that happened. While there the doctors also mentioned something else, something he had always had a feeling about. You were sick, terminally ill, and didn’t have much time left, so your actions were relatively understandable. When Tao was finally allowed into your room, he found out he wasn’t the only one present.

“What are you doing here… reaper. Y/n’s not dead.”

“Nice to see you too, Tao, long time.”

“Not long enough.”

“Now talk, what the hell are you doing here Suho? Won’t your boss be pissed to find out we’ve spoken more than a word to each other.”

“I was sent here to investigate an anomaly.”

“What anomaly.”

“You know they’re sick?”

“Just found out… but I always had a feeling something was wrong about y/n, figured they’d tell me and wish it away given the type of contract we have.”

“An illegal contract.”

“They found a loophole, I’m not kidding. You think I like being bound to give infinite wishes? Now why are you here?!”

“I told you, to investigate.”

“Investigate w-”

“An anoma-”

“Anomaly, yes, what fucken anomaly?”

“Y/n.”

“What?”

“Upon meeting you, y/n had a little less than a year before their illness would claim them. Given the circumstances, it was believed their life would be extended when they formed a deal with you, instead, it shortened.”

“It what?!”

“They’re not fated to die today, but soon.”

“Why?”

“Perhaps you should ask them.”

“Is that really why you’re here? They could have sent anyone you know.”

“… I asked to come here, so I could tell you the truth. You know death days don’t change, unless a contract is formed or some other power intervenes. All you can hope to do now is get them to take the ten years, you know you can’t just heal them and break the contract, everything has a price. You found one loophole with them, I doubt you’ll get another.”

“How long do I have?”

“You know I can’t answer that.”

“Worth a shot. Thanks.”

“Take care of yourself, this contract has you on thin ice with a lot of beings.”

“Thought so. I’ll see you when I see you.”

“Same here.”

Tao was then alone in the room, the sound of the machines filling the silence. He pulled up a chair and sat down, taking your hands in his, and waited. The doctors told him you’d wake up soon but even then, having all the time in the world, it was hard for him to just sit still, nonetheless he did.

You took a breath when you opened your eyes, slowly registering your surroundings. All your senses came back to you one by one. The all to familiar noises filled your ears, and you knew exactly where you were. You weren’t aware that someone else was with you, not until you felt your hand squeezed. You saw Tao there with you, holding your hand, quiet worry on his face.

“Tao…”

“I marked you… I know when you’re hurt… I know when you’re dying. You got ten years, that’s the guarantee, I can’t let you die… but I’ve never had someone try to kill themselves.”

“Tao I-”

“Why? You never mentioned you were sick, or that you only had a year left. I could heal you, give you nine more years. I knew something was off about you and-”

“I didn’t think it mattered… my souls already yours, I didn’t think you’d care if you got it early…”

“Is this… why you wanted to do everything as soon as possible? Was that why you were desperate for a contract? Cause you only had a year left?”

“It’s not fair… I spent a lot of time in places like this, looking for a way to live longer, but there wasn’t really anything…”

“But you have a chance now.”

“Those close to me already said their goodbyes, and they don’t expect me to live past next year. The worlds already moved on without me, so there’s no point in staying any longer. I already did everything I wanted to do, with such a great person, well, demon.”

“The contract-”

“I know, ten years, but there’s nothing wrong with me terminating it early is there? Considering I got what I wanted and you’ll get what’s yours.”

“You’re very strange, you know that.”

“I was always strange.”

The room went quiet, all noises fading away until all Tao could hear was the ticking of the clock. A thunderous sound rang and shook him to the core, he looked over. The clock struck midnight, it was a new day, and given what had been said, he knew exactly how it was going to end.

“Come on… let’s get you home. This isn’t a good place to die.”

♥♥♥♥♥

The little bell over the door rang as Tao walked into the place. He looked around, shelves after shelves lined with books filled the room, and most likely all the others. He approached the front desk, hitting the bell. After a moment a young man appeared from the back, smile on his face. Tao was stunned for a while but quickly composed himself.

“Hello, how can I help you?”

“I wanted to ask you about a book.” 

Tao reached into his bag and pulled out his book, the one you had found and used to summon him with. When the librarian saw it, he chuckled.

“I told them it was cursed, you must be a friend of y/n’s I presume? They were always here, especially in the back, looking for who knows what. I told them the book was cursed but they happily took it.”

“I see, it served them well.”

“I did tell them I don’t do returns, it was a joke so I’ll take it off your hands then.”

“It’s alright, I’m not here to return it. I was just wondering if you could tell me how you got it?”

“Me? Oh no, that book has been in my family for generations, passed down since, gosh, who knows, the beginning of time.” He laughed. “The story that goes along with it, is that my ancestors were dying out, but there was someone, the owner of that book, who saved them, at a very high price.”

“What kind of high price?”

“Damn their soul to an eternal hell apparently. One of my ancestors, very grateful for their sacrifice, supposedly cursed the book. Now I say curse cause the book brings misfortune to anyone who has it that’s not my family or the owner.”

“The owner?”

“Yup, I guess to them it’s a blessing. The story goes that one day the book would return to its owner with a gift, a small but sincere form of gratitude for what they did in order to save my family.” Tao stared down at the book. “I know, it sounds crazy, but you don’t know how many times that book has come and gone from this place. I truly believe in that curse.”

“What about the other part?”

“That the owner will claim it some day?” He laughed. “Supposedly that persons’ soul was damned to hell. People don’t come back from the dead. Although it does beg the question as to what’s one to do with it, and even then, how can a book bring you a gift?”

“You’d be surprised.”

Tao looked over at one of the shelves, seeing you staring at the books, probably making a mental list of what you wanted to read first. You noticed his gaze on you and looked over and smiled with a little wave. He scoffed, and then turned his attention back to the librarian, putting the book back in his bag.

“Thank you so much for your time. I didn’t get your name though.”

“Kris.”

“Ah, thank you, Kris.”

“For some reason I feel like I should be thanking you.”

“Maybe in another life.”

“Yeah, maybe, have a good day.”

“Thanks, you too.”

Tao smiled and made his way out, the bell ringing once again. He walked down the street, heading to his car, your hand suddenly interlaced with his. He smiled, looking up at you to be met with that same energy, he squeezed your hand tightly, leaning over and placing a gentle kiss on your temple.

“A lovely gift indeed.”


End file.
